Just Another Step
by Lexa1711
Summary: Jade, having had things end with Beck, reaches out to the only person that had offered time and time again. Taking a different raod, diverting from a regular route is a daunting task, but often rewarding. Life can change in favour of wonderful things when its least expected. Where will this take Tori and Jade, will it be an ending they could of ever thought possible?
1. Chapter 1: Slipping

Just Another Step

Chapter One: Slipping

I drown myself in sorrow  
As I look at what you've done  
Nothin' seems to change  
Bad times stay the same  
And I can't run

She could tell you that this day was different, that it was a moment in time that changed all of her, but the truth was it was just like any other day. No intricate detail would be seared to memory concerning her realization, no, life was never like the movies. She had never been one for those heart wrenching romances that most girls her age went stupidly excited over, but still she knew what to expect, time didn't slow and lights never dimmed. It was slow coming, and maybe she'd known it for longer than she even realized, but she knew now for sure. Honestly she would be surprised if the whole world around her didn't know it now that she did, it was blatant.

Jade ran long fingers through long dark hair, pulling it out of her eyes and down around her face. Her eyes scanned the students milling about the lobby as she entered the main doors, god how were people so happy and alive at this hour, she thought dully as she took the steps through the small crowd in an attempt to get to her locker. She heard a giggle near by and knew it's owner the instant it reached her ears, prime example of someone who was far to perky in the morning, Tori. How was she so alive? It took jade two cups of coffee and first period to be over before she felt functional.

"Hey, Jade."

A voice sounded off to her left and she turned her eyes to fall on Beck, not the person she wanted to see first thing in the morning. It had only been a matter of days since they'd split, since she'd offered an ultimatum and he didn't follow her out the door, since she realized that the thought of them not being together hurt far more than the reality of it. She nodded in his direction as some sort of greeting, seeing as her hands were preoccupied with holding a cup of coffee, and the other busy with her lock. Her eyes found Tori's brown ones for a brief moment before she turned back to her locker.

Grabbing what she needed before reluctantly joining her friends, who were standing around the newest member locker, she sighed as she walked over. Cat and Andre had moved into join Tori and Beck when she was paying attention to her locked, apparently.

"Hi Jade!" Cat called when she noticed her approaching.

"Hey Red."

Honestly Cat would have to be the only one of the group she held her tongue with, knowing her bubbly attitude could shift into hurt very easily, she took that into consideration at least. See she may not have the cold heart that every one seemed to think she did. No one at this school seemed to understand what the term guarded meant, it would seem.

Andre only lifted his hand to wave and she stared at him before taking a sip of her coffee. He was honestly not someone she would have found herself hanging out with on her own accord, but being with Beck had broadened her friend choice, even when she'd let her discomfort at the idea be known. A voice sounded behind her, stating something to the effect of her looking great this morning. She turned on Robbie and Rex, pointing to the apparent extension of Robbie's being, she glared.

"If you would like to produce little Rex babies in any future I suggest you keep your comments about my backside to yourself, no matter how good it may look."

She pulled her finger back but not before sending Robbie a pointed glare. All eyes were on her when she turned around. She rolled her own at them, yes she'd threatened a puppets man hood, what was the big deal. Okay sure it was weird, but pretty much every one at Hollywood Arts had come to know Rex as his own person and not just the puppet Robbie carried around to say what he would never be able to say other wise.

"He deserved it."

She shrugged and took another drink of her coffee, not thinking to be careful, she burned her lips and sighed. She could tell today was not going to be a great one.

"Well you didn't have to threaten his man – puppet... puppet man hood? Anyways."

Tori trailed off before diverting her eyes away from Jade's as they bore into her. Jade knew her eyes worked in her favour, but when it came to having a stare down with little miss perfect, it came down to no contest. She always won, and sometimes she would let herself entertain the thoughts of why that may be. Though she was certain it was due to the total show of intimidation she'd offered the girl from the moment she set foot into Sikowitz's class.

"Sure I did." She smirked. "I pretty much say and do what I want, have you not come to that understanding yet Vega?"

"I think we all have."

Beck interjected. He had always been the one to come to Tori's rescue when it came down to situations with Jade. At first it was probably because he felt obligated to considering he was dating her, and someone had to apologize for her behaviour. Now though he knew that it was because she was too sweet to put Jade in her place, of course not many would dare to do so even if they did know how to do it.

Jade just smirked into her coffee cup. Cat was practically vibrating beside her with excitement over something as she looked up from her Pear phone and back down a few times. Rolling her eyes like she was irritated with her she sighed and smiled tightly.

"What is it Cat?"

Andre looked at the phone in her hand and then back to her "Yeah Cat, what is it?"

Everyone had their attention trained on the small girl as she grinned widely at them. Her hands went to her side as she rocked back and fourth a little.

"My brother found a puppy yesterday, and I think he's going to keep it." She giggled. "It's funny though because right after he found this one a neighbour down the street lost theirs."

Everyone just looked at her wondering if it would be appropriate to ask if the puppy, her brother supposedly found, was the same as the missing on. They were all used to stories of her brother being less than a glowing member of society, so to think that he might have stole the puppy was not exactly a far off thought.

"Well isn't that interesting timing, and in no way means that your neighbours puppy was - "

Jade was about to say stolen, but a hand reached out and clamped around her mouth, She glared at Tori who had silenced her, and was now giving her the same look most people did before they told her to behave or think about what she was going to say. When the offending hand didn't move she stuck her tongue out and licked.

"She licked me!"

Tori pulled her hand back and wiped it against he jeans before looking back up at Jade, who was smirking at her. There were thoughts running through her mind that she thought best to stop thinking, especially when those thoughts involved Tori Vega and licking. Still though she felt the need to make the other girl feel uncomfortable.

"Awe little miss Vega doesn't like being licked, who would have guessed."

Andre and Robbie both tried to hide their grins while Beck rolled his eyes and gave her a you've-got-to-be-kidding look. He was used to her sexual jokes, it was just something that came along with everything that was Jade West. Though normally she didn't make any jokes of that nature towards Tori, not to his knowledge anyways.

"Does anyone really liked to be licked... well unless its by a puppy, I mean that's just cute and – oh!"

Cat finally caught on and covered her mouth looking at Jade. She reached out and smacked her arm lightly.

"Jade! That was a bad joke."

"Yes, I know."

Her eyes found Tori's again who was being uncharacteristically quiet for once. Maybe she has struck a nerve? No way! Jade thought. Could that mean that Tori might be something that was not straight, that she would break away from the mold that everyone expected of her? Jade realized they were still staring at one another and tore her eyes away.

"Soooo."

Andre saw this as a good time to jump in with some good news, diverting the attention away from whatever had just happened. He clapped his hands together once to get the attention from everyone. All eyes turned to him. Cats being the most attentive.

"So Keenan is letting me have another party when he's away this Saturday night."

Face's lit up around him like it was Christmas morning. Jade however seemed to be the only one that remembered what happened at the last party that he held at the celebrities house. She looked up at Tori again, who was still smiling, she had to be remembering what had happened last time. Knowing Tori though, with her bright personality, she'd already let it slip away. Jade was not the same, she held onto things, onto her past like she would fade away if she didn't.

With a smirk to Rex Andre nodded. "Yes, you can tweet about it."

"I made the last party, man. My skills were off the hoook."

Cat giggled at the puppet and covered her mouth with a fist before rocking back and forth a few times.  
"Until Sam killed you with her rap."

Beck was smiling that boyish grin all the girls seemed to love so much, and Jade would be lying if she said it had no effect on her at all. He was a very handsome boy after all.

Rex opened his mouth and closed it before turning his fluffy head towards Robbie.

"He does have a point."

Jade stayed quiet and watched the group as she often did. Like a cat watching it's pray she listened, took everything in. From their actions to how they spoke. Still though, she knew little of each of them. That was on purpose.

Before anything else could be said, the bell chimed and they were all off to class. Jade was distracted momentarily by her phone ringing in her hand, a look to the screen caused her eye brow to arch and confusion to mask her round face. What on earth could her father be calling her for.

Tori, who had just closed her locker cast a look between the backs of her retreating friends, already on their way to class, and then back to Jade. Why was she staring at her phone like it held the answers to life. She often wondered what might be going on her mind, what thoughts it might hold. Jade was intriguing, and it almost seemed dangerous to try to peek inside. Her phone had stopped and then started ringing once more and that was when Tori took a step towards her.

"Hey, are you going to answer that?"

Much like a surprised cat, her hair stood on end and her back straightened as she stepped back a step. She was almost surprised to see Tori standing in front of her, no matter how recognizable the young girl's voice may be.

"Uh, yeah."

Tori was taken aback to see such a shocked, and even scared look, on the other girls face. She was so accustomed to brief bouts of emotion from her. And even then, it was nothing raw, not like this. She would ask if she was okay, who it was on the other end of that phone, but she knew well enough it would only make her retreat into herself and snap with a cold voice that it was none of her business.

"I'll tell Sikowitz you'll be a little bit."

The only reaction she received from Jade was a curt nod of her agreeing before her phone started blaring a song that Tori didn't know, and this time Jade tapped the screen with an aggressive thumb, and brought the small device to her ear.

"What?"

Not wanting to feel like she was imposing on, whatever was happening, she stepped backwards, and then turned on heel and clicked away. Her footsteps seeming too loud for the situation. She didn't even know what the situation was, though all that served was to deepen her concern. A sigh brushed past lipstick painted lips as she walked into class. A sudden wave of confusion passing over her, was she worried about Jade West.

"Ah Tori... so nice of you to join us."

He rocked on bare feet and smiled widely at her.

"Yeah.. um I was talking to Jade. She's going to be a few minutes late."

Her friends all turned to her with a confused expression. Everything seemed fine right before they had left for class, what had changed in the 5 minutes it took Tori to get to class?

Out in the hall still, Jade found herself rolling her eyes at her father on the other end of the phone. There was no way he was serious.

"So you want me to pretend like we have a relationship that doesn't consist of you and I seeing each other once every few months? Like we're this happy little family because you're latest bimbo seems to like family dynamics?"

He couldn't be serious. Still she bit her tongue has he chastised her for talking to him like that. She wouldn't apologize.

"Dad! This is ridiculous – wait, what?"

Her voice reverberated off of the walls and lockers around her, sounding harsh in the empty space!

"No, I am not going to go to dinner just because she's bringing her kid."

He started again and out of some obligation she despised, she listened.

"We can talk about this later, I'm late for class."

She slammed the phone shut and let out a frustrated sigh, running a tight grip through her long hair. What in the hell was he thinking? Jade was not the type to answer to a request like that! Sure she was not exactly proud of her family dynamic, but she never lied about it, never gave people the opportunity

to find it out and use it against her some how. Okay, so maybe she was a little paranoid, but she was not a liar. Come to think of it, her father wasn't either, so what was the difference with this one?

Giving up on trying to figure it out she started towards Sikowitz class room, not that she was anywhere near a mood to deal with the man or hos weird antics, but he already knew she was here. Might as well just get this damn day over with.

When she reached the door, after slow deliberate steps, she caught the site of Tori through the window. She still wore the same look of concern as she had in the hall not too long ago. God, Vega! She thought. We're supposed to be enemies, frenemies? Her mind stilled over the word supposed to, and she pushed the confusion away for now. They were not supposed to be concerned about one another. That was Tori though, she did care, even when she had no reason to.

Pushing the door open with a little more force than needed she strolled into the room, one seat left, of course it would beside the girl that her mind has just met a front of confusion with.

One look to the man at the front, complete with the expected naked feet and coconut in hand, and he knew not to say anything. With a nod his hands clasped together and he started where he's left off.

"So, the point of this is to -"

And she tuned him out.

Dropping into the chair next to Tori's she never looked to the sides, simply stared at the front feigning interest in whatever in the world he was going on about this time. She could feel curious eyes on her, and not just from Tori, but from a few people om the room.

A glance to Beck and she shrugged, he took this as a sign that it was nothing dire, and refocused on th lesson. She had to make sure that he was certain it was no big deal, if he asked she would tell. He was Beck, and despite the mutual break up, he was her best friend. She couldn't break about this. It was nothing after all, whoever the woman was would be gone from her fathers life in no time. They always were.

With the lesson half over she decided that she would at least try to focus on what the weird man was saying. She'd checked back into the class just before he called on Andre and Cat to jump on stage and act something out. Actually liking when there were people in front of her acting she perked up a little. Lowering her fingers from her lips, where she had been unconsciously playing with them, both arms fell into a comfortable cross over her stomach.

Tori was still watching her, curious about what had happened and why she'd been losing herself in staring at the wall behind their teacher, but cautious enough not to ask. Maybe she should just ask? What was the worse Jade could do, say no and snap at her. She'd learned to have a tough skin around Jade from the day, she could handle this.

Normally seeing Cat parade around the small stage acting like a hippie would have caused a huge smile to break out over her lips, but not today. She hated her father for asking her this. Like she would pretend she actually stayed in his guest room every weekend, or that they went out every time she was there to have father daughter bonding, she wanted to scream at him. Maybe, a voice tapped away at the edge of her mind, maybe it's because you really do want that stuff to happen.

Jade's deep green eyes slid shut, as if putting all her energy into forcing that stupid voice away. She didn't need him, she hadn't for the past 8 years, and she wouldn't need him now. He was the one missing out on her, not the other way around.

Her skin rippled and she jolted slightly at someone's touch, eyes snapping like an emerald blade, she cut into Tori's vision, unaware of the confused look on her face. Eyes fell to the hand that was still on her arm, brows knitting together in confusion.

"Yes?"

She watched as Tori's eyes for a moment, a challenge lacing her own. Beck had once called her a Pit bull, ready to take on everything, but in moments like this when all that swam the reaches of her mind was confusion, she was more like a small dog. More to prove, so she braked and growled. The thing was when it came to it, she might break. Hide away in on herself.

Snapping back to the situation at hand she pulled her arm from the touch, Tori's hand falling away. She didn't know how long they stared at one another, but when Tori's bottom lip sucked in and she saw a scrape of teeth against the delicate skin, she sighed looking away.

"I'm just worried... are you okay."

Her tone faltered and her eyes fell away from Jade's. Like she was scared, A reason, beyond her understanding, pushed a faint smile across her lips.

"I'm fine. Vega."

The same biting tone Tori had come accustomed to met her ears and she ignored it for once. She'd never taken the time to watch Jade's eyes as she spoke, but now she was, and she knew she was lying. Is this what Beck had seen when he looked at her, something further than the mean edge of the dark haired girl, more than what she put on as a facade day in and day out.

"Okay... you know - " She paused, knowing this might get thrown back in her face, "you know that I am here if you're not though. If you need."

More confirmed of what she was offering, not that she could tell anyone that asked why, Tori smiled and turned back to the front of the room. Leaving Jade to think about what she'd said instead of out rightly telling her that she didn't need help from someone like her.

Blinking back her surprise Jade's arms crossed over themselves tighter and she slid a little further into her seat. Jesus, Vega! She thought dully, is there any way you could be any more perfect? Wait... did she really just think that. Her eyes snaked across the distance between them, and if anyone asked, she would lie about tracing the outline of her jaw, and neck.

"Okay, we got a little side tracked, I'll tell you the lesson tomorrow!"

Her attention was brought back to the front of the room, could this day be over already. The bell chimed and she groaned. One down, too many more to go.

Pushing out of the room as quickly as she could she headed straight for her locker. Another touch had her jolting, and again she was met with Tori beside her. What was her problem this morning? Throwing the books she no longer needed into her locker she slammed it.

"What is it this time?"

She'd meant a harsher tone, something threatening, but all that she managed was a mild annoyance. Lovely.

"I meant what I said Jade, I'm here okay?"

The sincerity on her tone had Jade speechless for a long time. The stood there, staring at one another, both unsure of what should be said next when Jade didn't retort with something mean or cold. Unaware of Cat watching them from a few feet away.

"Okay."

Tori was a little shocked at the acceptance, she was not used to Jade acting like this. Herself, or what she played to be one minutes, and this girl standing in front of her, face devoid of emotion, but eyes screaming something that could not be read.

A cold wind tore through the thin sweater Jade had grabbed in a hurry leaving her house, she couldn't stay there any longer. Not with her parents both bearing down at her, one to tell a little 'white lie' and the other saying nothing. Like it was okay she was being asked to do this, like she agreed, when Jade knew damn well that she hated it, what he was asking, as much as she herself did.

This is why she opted to be home as little as possible, her mother was far from what she had been.

Hugging herself against the unusual cold that had dropped over the city she was happy to see the Starbucks she's decided, 15 minutes into her walk, that she would go to. Sit there and wait him out. He could only stand to be around his ex wife for so long, so his threat to wait until she got home would fall through.

She picked this one because it was out of the way, and if the ass decided to come looking he wouldn't be able to find her. Not like he's want a scene in public, which she would gladly offer if it would get him away, any way.

Not long after, she was hugging a steaming latte with both hands, staring down at her phone on the table. Beck's number and face starring back at her, like it had been for the past ten minutes. Sighing she traded the latte with her phone and slammed down on the back button. He would know how to help, the right things to say to make her feel a little more at ease, but she needed to not rely on him. 2 years of habits were hard to break.

Her fingers slid the contact names to the T's, and before she could talk herself out of it, she was pressing call and raising a shaky hand to her ear. One ring, three heart beats, another and the beats picked up. By the time she answered on the fifth ring, Jade was nearly read to hand up. Anxiety over whelming her.

"Jade?"

Her voice was soft on the end of the line, the overwhelmed girl already knew the look of concern lacing her delicate features. Brows tilted slightly onto one another, lips hanging apart in a small slit, and a hand resting against her neck. Had she really noticed such details about the other girl so much she could recall them so easily?

"Are you there Jade?"

"uh, yeah. Sorry."

Another pause, did she really want to do this? Could she even tell Tori about what was going on if she did ask her to come. To save her from her own thoughts. She needed a distraction, something new, that would not remind her of how things were with Beck. Calling him would have lead to just that.

"This is me taking you up on what you said earlier, Vega."

Something inside her was speaking through her uncertainty.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes... no. It will be. Can you meet me if you're not busy?"

"Just tell me where you are."

There was no hesitation where there should have been, nothing. Awful was a nice way to put what Jade had done to her through, yet here she was, agreeing without a question to come meet her in the chance that she might not be okay. People really took for granted how amazing Tori really was. Those words again. She was thinking far too highly of Tori this past day for her liking. Had she always thought this way, besides their initial interactions?

"Starbucks two blocks from your house."

"Isn't there one closer to your house, why did you go so far?"

"I'll tell you when you get here Vega."

Tori stared at her phone, now with a black screen since the call had ended. She had never expected jade to actually seek her out because she wasn't okay. This proved that she wasn't though, what had that phone call been about, and what had happened between this morning and now to make Jade call her. Decided that staring at her phone, like it would tell her, was not the best way to get her curiosities taken care of.

Slipping from the bed she walked out of her room, it took her until she was half way down the stairs to realize that pyjama shorts and a tank were not suitable attire to be meeting Jade in, not that she was aware of what would be the proper attire She ran back to her room and slipped into a simple white v-neck tee, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of boots. Heading out the door a passing thought about the temperature outside and the need for a sweater was dismissed when she remembered Jade was not the most patient of women.

A bell would ring, and a cold wind would blow in from outside ever time the door to the coffee shop opened and each time her eyes drew away from the cup in her hands to whoever was walking in. Customer after customer came in from the cold, probably seeking the warmth of a coffee to warm them up, some just going about their daily routine, and as she looked around she saw some were on dates. What was she doing here, running away? The bell sounded again, the door creaked open and this time when she looked up it was Tori that met her eyes. A weary smile on her face, who could blame her right?

Tori took in the sight before her, Jade looked defeated, that was the best way to describe it. Her posture was far from the solid way she carried herself, as she slumped back against the chair, cradling a coffee cup in her hands. There was no stoney facade, she was raw. Tori didn't know how to approach this.

Walking over she offered a small wave before lowering herself into the chair, taking notice of the unopened cup sitting on her side of the table. Jade had got her something?

"Hi, Jade. Is this for me?"

A small smirk crossed the other girl's lips and that made Tori feel a little more at ease. She could deal with a cocky brass Jade West, that was what she was used to. Not the one that she'd walked in here to see.

"No, Vega... I was so upset I decided to invite two people to watch my misery play out."

Almost immediately her face dropped as if the biting edge to her voice had done more harm to her than it ever could Tori. She quickly diverted emerald eyes back to the cup in her hands before looking up again.

"Uh.. sorry."

Apologizing was not something that she'd let herself become used to doing, most people never deserved it, but Tori Vega was far from most people. Despite the hell that Jade gave her, she would never take away that fact that the girl sitting across from her had a big heart and would do for others most wouldn't think about. She knew that Tori was not here for herself she was her because she had saw that Jade might need help.

Jade was afraid that she was far beyond that help. She was willing to try.

"It's okay Jade... Can you tell me why I am here?"

Jade was not sure what she could tell her now that she was sitting there, an idea of telling someone the things that bothered you, the ones that could eat a hole into your core and burrow themselves there, the idea was nice until they were seated in front of you. Jade started down the thought of telling Tori, of tearing herself open because that was just what she needed right then.

"Can we just sit here, talk maybe... Hell I will talk about Robbie so long as it means I am not alone and not at my house. I – I just needed someone with me."

Tori smiled and nodded, curiosity peaked at the mention of her home life, but for right now she'd play her part and help with what she could. Questions could come later.

"Sure, that would be nice. Though I would rather not talk about Robbie."

A smile greeted Jade's lips and that assured Tori that she could do this, be here for her, she needed someone and she was that someone. It was hard, almost staggering to see Jade in such a different way. Brush away the fact that she was upset and the youngest Vega could have been very happy to be sitting across from her ready to have a normal conversation. Were there such things with Jade? She wanted to find out.

A/N: So this is the end of Chapter One. I think it's pretty clear where all this is headed, though there will be bumps in the road, stones to step over, and set backs along the way. But isn't that life?

Please tell me what you think, thoughts on what you would like to see, and throw me curve balls if you would like. You know the ritual kiddies, Read & Review :)


	2. Chapter 2: Realize

A/N: Thank you so much for the feed back. It certainly motivates me to keep doing what I am doing. And I am really thinking about using a few suggestions that I received. If one of them come into play don't worry I will give the credit to those who suggested it.

Chapter Two: Realize

Didn't I tell you, but I can't spell it out for you.

No it's never going to be that simple

No I can't spell it out for you,

Days come and go, pass by with no meaning, often forgotten even when you're called to remember such things like times or a place. Sometimes you'll even forget the people that you were with, or that ones that you came across that day. Some things were forgettable. That would not be the case when Jade remembered the night that she finally admitted that Tori could be her friend. No – that she could be a friend to the other girl. It had always been up to her, and the day that her father asked her to lie, the day some wall that she was unaware had some many cracks broke, the day she found herself seated at a small Starbucks drinking cold coffee as she watched the smiling girl across from her smiling. This would be a day she would remember, something was changing; change was memorable.

They were still seated inside the coffee shop, on their second cups that had ran cold long ago, as the two girls laughed, talked, and smiled about nothing, pouted over the serious topics that came up in the conversation.

To anyone watching the encounter it would easily seem as though two close friends were doing what came naturally to them, laughing and joking like they always had, when in reality this was all brand new, and almost a foreign feeling lying just beneath the surface of each girl. Easy and hard, all while laughing over cups of coffee.

Jade broke out into a laugh as she listened to Tori go on and on about anything that she wanted to talk about, it was coming as a welcomed distraction. Right now she was talking about her old school and the differences she liked and didn't like about Hollywood Arts, though it seemed like she was far more attached to her new school. Of course, other schools paled in comparison to Hollywood Arts in most cases. She was surprised at her own attentiveness to the conversation. It was not often that she could sit for extended amounts of time and hold a conversation that had no point, no predetermined ending.

"Oh!"

Tori's voice had risen a little higher than she'd wanted it to, and she looked a round with a sheepish smile resting on her lips, ready to apologize to the other customers that she may have interrupted only to find that nearly everyone that had been in there when she'd arrived, and even after, had already left. She fished in her pockets for her phone.

Jade watched the realization cross Tori's face and readied herself to say good bye once Tori realized what time it was, and that they had been here nearly two and a half hours already, but when the phone was placed face down on the table and Tori settled back into her seat she relaxed a little, and took an odd comfort in the fact that she would not be left alone to her thoughts just yet.

"You don't have to stay, Tori. I've already kept you for the better part of three hours."

Tori raised an eyebrow, she would be lying if she said that she wasn't still apprehensive, this was one of the very few times that she could remember Jade being nice to her. When did that stop and the defensive, sharp tongued Jade come back.

"Well I am getting hungry and the food here would only last about half an hour, so I should go home before my stomach packs its bags and moves out from neglect."

Jade's face fell.

"But... I'm not ready to let this conversation of random end. You could come with me?"

Tori stood and shoved her phone in her pocket out of habit, waiting for Jade to stand as well. When she didn't Tori slowly sat back down and smiled lightly.

"Or you could go home, or stay here. Or - " She paused. "I'm sorry, it's up to you, but I wouldn't mind having you there."

She wanted to explain further, to tell her that she was not ready to let go of this side of Jade. One that she assumed anyone else hardly ever saw peeking through the rough exterior. This was new and exciting and she was scared to see what would happen after this ended; would this be the only chance that she would have to see her like this? Somehow she didn't think that would be the case, but knowing how guarded Jade could be, this experience only proving that observation further, she would still back away. Treading lightly seemed to be the best thing to do with her.

Jade's arms crossed over one another, her lips pursed, and she held Tori's eyes for a few very long seconds Not sure of what she should say. Yes jumped to the front of her mind, but just as quickly uncertainty joined it there.

"Uh, it's getting kind of late, I am sure that your parents wouldn't want you having company."

Why she couldn't just tell Tori that she was unsure of going to her house, she didn't know. They were not that close. But, that fact did nothing to take away from her wanting to say yes.

"Okay."

Tori's eyes snapped from the table top up to meet Jade's green ones for the hundredth time that night, and she beamed a smile.

"Okay?"

"God Vega!" She laughed, "Yes I will go to your stupid house."

Tori's face lit up and she shrugged her purse onto her shoulder and standing up. Jade stood first and she stood right after, rocking with a huge grin on her face. Jade only stared back at her with a half amused, half annoyed look on her face. Not that she was annoyed with her, but she was not going to let Tori know how much her company was enjoyable.

"So did you walk here, or drive?"

"I walked. Less chance of my father figuring out where I went."

Tori's brow rose in question, and Jade's eyes screwed shut as she turned her head slightly, like she regretted letting that slip. Though depending on what Tori had heard earlier in the day when her father had called her, she might have already ascertained the general details of what might be wrong with her.

"Well I guess that means we're taking my car."

She knew not to question any further and the look of relief on the other girl's face let her know she'd been right in thinking so. Jade nodded and they started out towards the door, and then to Tori's car.

The drive was only a few minutes, so the silence settling between them was really nothing to worry about. Jade stole a few glances at Tori as they drove, and nearly every time she did so the other girl would turn to look at her, smiling.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Jade, it's only 9:30 and once they realize that it's you and not a boy they won't be concerned with how long you stay."

They were already pulling into the drive way and Jade's hands were shaking. She'd attribute it to the fact that she'd had a trying day, but she knew that it had something to do with Tori. Was she scared to tell her about her own problems at home? She didn't have time to think about what it could be any longer because Tori was touching her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Jade smiled.

"Yeah, let's go inside."

Tori said nothing, only exited the car and started towards her front door, Jade not far behind her. When they walked into the house it was empty as far as they could tell. Tori assumed that Trina was upstairs somewhere, and her parents were probably out doing whatever they pleased. She was almost relived.

Setting her purse on the couch she turned and looked to see if Jade had moved. She was still standing by the door looking around with a look on her face that could not have a name put to it.

"Okay, my house will not kill you. You can come in and sit down. I'll throw in a pizza."

To her surprise Jade did as she was told without a word against it. She placed herself on the couch and Tori just watched her for a moment. She grabbed the remote and handed it to her.

"Pick whatever you want."

Tori walked into the living room and plopped herself down on the couch next to Jade and looked to the television to see Jade still flicking through movies to watch. She waited a moment to see if she'd pick the last one she paused on. Another click of the remote and Jade moved onto the next description.

Tori took a moment to let her eyes turn on Jade discreetly. This whole situation was pulling at her, nagging until she knew why it was Jade West was seated in her living room. A need to ask pushed to her lips, but when they fell open no words came out.

"Sorry. I just don't know what to pick."

Tori smiled and nodded, letting her hand fall over the remote she took hold of it. Pointing it in the direction of the television she scrolled through a few, considering what Jade might like. Finding a newer horror film she clicked on that and leaned to put the remote back on the table in front of them.

"Cabin in the woods, seems like it might be something you will like."

"Probably."

Tori smiled. "Pizza should be done soon."

"Okay."

Tori's brow furrowed. No snappy comment about stating the obvious or anything sarcastic. She almost missed it, missed any sort of reaction what so ever from her. This was not going to be easy whatever was to come, there was a feeling of weariness clumping in the pit of her and she knew that things were going to get worse for Jade before they got better.

"What's with the sad puppy look Tori?"

"Oh, uh nothing. Forget about it."

There was a silence that followed at the opening scenes began to play. Jade kept her eyes on a constant swivel between the screen and the girl beside her. Taking time, that she had before not cared to, to look at her. She was beautiful, Jade had always known that, but still she'd never noticed the small things before.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Tori said through a smile without even looking away from the screen. She slowly turned to look at her, still smiling.

"I don't know... I guess I was just thinking. Thank you for offering this escape."

What a funny word to use, not help, not even comfort – which is what she was offering when it came down to it. Of all the words that Jade could have chosen, she picked escape. What was so bad that an escape was needed?

"Is everything okay Jade?"

Her eyes flicked to the floor and then back before she could think of something to say. She felt caught, like an animal in a trap, and what do animals do when they feel threatened? They react in a way to protect themselves.

"Tori... Leave it alone. I am fine."

She paused and took a breath, trying to calm herself. The last thing that she needed was to push Tori away because she felt the overwhelming need to protect herself and push everything away.

"Sure things are pretty shitty, some things anyways, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

Tori's face showed nothing for a moment, but then lifted into a small smile. She knew better than to push anyone on a matter that that did not want to talk about. Jade being one she knew not to push.

"Okay, I am here when you do need someone to talk to."

Looking at the time Tori got up and walked to the kitchen. Jade looked after her. What about this girl made her so helpful, and what in the world would make her want to help Jade of all people. Her eyes traced the way Tori moved in the kitchen, grabbing plates and cutting the pizza into slices. She liked this despite the confusion of the whole situation. Her mind was occupied and, not that she'd expected to, she was having a good time.

Not long after she was paying attention to the movie and Tori came into the room carrying two cans of coke, and a plate of pizza with a handful of napkins.

"Unhealthy food at its best."

Jade smiled at the sight and smell of it, and groaned a little. Smelling it seemed to trigger just how hungry she was. She waited until the plate was sat on the table and Tori was seated beside her to reach for a piece.

The movie was half over and they each were working their last piece, all worry was had drifted away from Jade for the time being, the wisps of her problems pushed back in the parts of her mind that she always dealt with later.

She was looking at the screen with a confused look on her face as she took a bite. She had not been expecting such a different horror film. The title suggested something deriving from the classic horror drama, but this was nowhere near classic. She loved it. Her attention was taken from the screen when a laugh bubbled up from beside her. It took the shake of Tori's shoulder to make her realize just how close they were. She turned to Tori with a questioning look.

"What on earth about that scene do you find funny?"

She shook her head at the question.

"No, not the movie... you've just got some uh -"

Jade still looked confused. So instead of continuing Tori just reached up and swiped at Jade's lower lip. Her fingers rested against the soft skin covering her jaw as wiped away the sauce that laid there. On the second swipe their eyes locked and the touch changed, Tori wasn't sure how but it was different.

Jade didn't move and didn't say anything.

Pulling her hand back to her chest in a loose fist Tori feigned a smile she should have been feeling. Maybe tomorrow would but the world back in order, shift away from whatever was going on these last few hours.

"There was pizza on your face."

"No I figured you just wanted to touch my lips."

Jade was smiling and turning back to the movie, but when there was no reaction from Tori she looked back at her to find her looking down at nothing. She jumped through a few different thoughts as to what could have changed her demeanour from her usual smile to seemingly deep in thought.

"Hey, you okay?"

Shaking her head her face again shifted into a smile. She curled into the couch a little, moving away from Jade a little.

"Yeah, spaced out there for a minute." She paused "How do you like the movie?"

Squinting a little her face displayed question, but said nothing. She knew Tori was lying, but why would she feel the need to; what could she want to keep from her? She shrugged it off. Not like they were friends or anything, why the hell should she be worried that Tori felt the need to keep something from her. Then again, her being her put a damper on that last thought. Were they on their way to being friends, Should she have given this a chance before now? Wait – Did this mean that she was thinking about being something more with her. Jade's mind was swimming and she couldn't focus.

"Oh yeah... it's great actually."

Might as well enjoy this and thinking about the details later when she was home and not directly beside the girl.

"Great."

The rest of the movie passed in silence mainly. The occasional comment about what was playing out on the screen, a laugh here and there, or a jump from Tori the only form on conversation that happened. Even though there had been a moment of awkwardness, or something close to the sort, things were comfortable.

The credits rolled and Jade nodded.

"That was a good pick Tor'."

Tori was going to make a comment on the ending but was interrupted by Jade's phone ringing from the table. Flashes of that morning played behind her eyes and she shut them. Hoping that whoever was calling was not her father.

Jade reached for the phone and sighed at the name on the screen. Leave it to her father to ruin her day further. She pressed decline and let the phone fall to her lap.

"Not in the mood to deal with his ass right now."

Jade stood when Tori seemed not to know what to say.

"Be right back."

Tori settled on flicking through Netflix trying to find something to watch, while Jade was gone, but after reading through quite a few titles Jade was still not back. Looking to where the phone had been on the table she realized that it was not there now and that she must have went to the bathroom to make the call or answer his next one.

When a few more minutes had passed with no sigh of her returning from upstairs Tori sighed and pushed herself up from the couch. She didn't know if she would find her upset or angry, and hoped for neither, though she doubted greatly that she would be anything but one of the two. She took the steps as quietly as she could as she made her way up stairs. Soon she could see the bathroom door was open, a yellow light spilling out into the hallway.

"Whatever, Dad. Bye."

She heard Jade dropped her phone onto what she assumed was the bathroom counter and made her way to the door. Leaning on the frame her face showed nothing but concern. Jade seemed to have things worse than anyone might suspect. Worse than she had ever expected that was for sure. She knew her dad was an ass from the time she'd helped with her play, but his effect on his daughter seemed to be more horrible than she could have seen from that short encounter.

Jade had yet to notice her in the door so she took a moment to watch her. She was leaning with both hands on the sink, head down and breathing a little irregular. Definitely not fine, Tori concluded. Something told her to hug the girl, but knowing Jade and touching, she opted against that reaction.

"Everything okay?"

Internally she panicked, how much of that conversation had Tori heard? Oh fuck. She straightened herself and looked away from her a moment later, picking her phone up. There were tears stinting her eyes and that was the last thing that Tori needed to see. Correction: the last thing that she wanted her to see.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Her tone was cold, and all too familiar, the Jade that Tori was used to.

"I came up the hall as you were saying good bye."

She explained calmly. Anything but calm and she feared the break down Jade might have in their iffy friendship. She knew then that she would be treading lightly with this for some time to come. She watched as the other body in the room relaxed slightly, her shoulders fell from being ridged to slumped a little, like she was tired of hiding or being strong. Tori was afraid of how long she'd been putting on a facade of being strong, when she was obviously a little broken.

"Good."

"Why does he upset you so much?"

Jade didn't answer at first only sighed loudly. She wanted to tell her, wanted to tell someone that wasn't Beck, but she couldn't force the words to come to her lips.

"Leave it alone."

"I would if I could, but you – you're so upset and it's not in me to just leave someone to be upset and, oh I dunno."

She was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door. Jade stepped into it after shoving her phone into her pocket. A small smile cracked her lips as she watch the shorter girl's hair fly out with each turn she made as she talked. Placing her hands on her shoulders and stopped her from moving any further.

"You need to calm down. I am fine, I always am."

Her hands fall away from her shoulders but Tori catches them before they fall away completely. Without thinking she lifted Jade's arms and slipped her own underneath them, circling them around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

Jade watched Tori's hands wrap around her own and the next thing she knew she was being hugged tightly. Her arms hung loosely around Tori's neck while her face buried into Jade's long hair. After a moment she gave in and hugged her back. One arm fell around Tori's arm and then to her back. The instant she let it happen, the girl in her arms squeezed just a little tighter.

"You shouldn't have to be just fine Jade."

Talking about not being fine she realized that she herself was anything but fine. Being this close to Jade was disorienting, she was confused and compelled to comfort her just like she would be with any of their friends, but this was different. Hugging Cat, or Andre never elicited such a reaction in her chest. Her skin never broke out in a chill at the touch of anyone else. What in the hell was happening?

Jade pulled away from Tori slowly once she felt her breathing hitch. That was an odd reaction – one that given the situation should have been from Jade and not Tori.

"Life isn't always easy Tor'."

Her tone was calm and one that told the other girl this was what she was used to.

"Okay."

Tori stepped away from her almost too quickly; trying to get her head on straight and figure out what had just passed between them that she was sure only she felt.

Jade gave her a questioning look at the sudden change in her behaviour. She wouldn't look her in the eyes and her body language had changed completely in a matter of seconds. She was almost turning away from Jade, as if trying to protect herself. Her arms were folded over one another and she was still looking at the ground.

"I think I am gonna head home. Dad left."

This was more a means of testing her reaction. Before she had come up stairs she knew that Tori would have offered her to stay the night instead of going home, to keep her mind off of things and to give her company. She guessed now that had changed.

"If you're sure."

At least it wasn't a flat out okay or good bye. Wait why did she care if Vega still wanted to have her around and since when did she notice a change in her body language. What in the hell was the matter with her.

"So, I'll uh… see you at school."

"Yeah, see ya then."

Tori smiled after she spoke but something was still nagging at her. But the question was what in the world was it?The next few hours would offer not form or comfort no matter how long she questioned the events of today.


	3. Chapter 3: Damage Done

Just Another Step

Chapter Three: Damage Done

I run till I break  
From the way it was killing me  
Profuse to the day  
I'll suffer afraid to speak

Tori found herself staring off into space as Cat and Andre acted something out on stage, ranting and raving about some serious matter Sikowitz had told them to play out. She knew they were probably doing a great job, and with the two of them on stage it was sure to be humorous but she couldn't focus on them. Instead her line of sight was diverted to the wall some where off to their left, as long as she had something to focus on she wouldn't be looking at the back of Jade's head trying to determine what it was about the girl that called for a sudden surge of magnetism.

It had been two days since a string of events, that she now thought she would never know, led her to a coffee shop at Jade's request and then at her own Jade to her house. Two days since all coherent thoughts of the way she knew her emotions worked left her and she resulted in a confused mess that had no idea where to go from here.

She honestly felt like shit for ignoring Jade's text thanking her for the company only minutes after she left that night, and every text after that. There weren't many, Jade wasn't the type to let show she cared too much, but there were enough to let her know that ignoring Jade was starting to get to the taller girl. She never would have thought any of her actions, no matter how grand or miniscule would effect the girl in any ways. Certainly not enough to grant attention from her numerous times.

"Tori!"

She hadn't noticed Cat and Andre leave the stage, or Jade climb up in their place, and certainly had not noticed Sikowitz walk up behind her close enough to touch her as he bent over and yelled her name. She stood up abruptly and turned to face him, a disgruntled look covering her delicate features.

"Jeeze man, don't you know not to interrupt a girl when she's deep in thought! Its very rude, and you scare people that way."

The words fell out of her mouth in quick succession, the look never leaving her face.

"Well I am dearly sorry, but you are in my class and I did call on you more than once."

He cupped his hands in front of him against the very loud fabric of his shirt and rocked on his heals a few time, a grin on his face that she had learned to become very afraid of.

"Oh no, I know that look. That's the look that means you are about to make me do something I don't want to."

She sighed and let her hands hang at her side before looking to the stage to see Jade standing there, arms crossed, eye brow arched, staring her down. The only thought running trough her mind was uh oh.

"Just tell me what I have to do."

He laughed and held an arm in the direction of the stage. An expectant look on his face.

"Oh alright."

Tori said reluctantly, stomping her feet the whole way to the stage. Her disgruntled look falls away now that she is closer to Jade and the taller girl was still staring at her with a smug look on her face.

"Now, I would like you to to act out a dramatic scene between friends, and since you two are not friends I see this as a good exercise for you."

"You seriously like to punish me."

Jade said in a huff, uncrossing her arms and throwing a look towards Tori, who ducked her head, knowing that their current situation was about to be addressed in front of the whole class. Jade had never been on for discreet and in some ways that was a good thing. Tori would be forced to say something where before she'd been too confused, or even scared to text the girl back. She couldn't even hide behind the anonymity of words through a screen and here she was face to face with the situation she had no grip on.

"Yes because talking to me is so much of a punishment."

Her look was pointed making sure that Jade knew exactly what she was talking about. No one else in the room would have any idea what they were talking about, but that didn't matter.

Jade took a step back Making sure that she was facing Tori and her focus was fully on her. Sikowitz might think this little spat was them acting, but this was very real. Her heart was pounding against her chest and the only reason she could think of as to why that was happening would be the rejection that she had been feeling from Tori over the past two days. She hadn't made it obvious that she was upset over her neglect to even answer a text message, but it was coming out now. She had no where to run, no excuse not to talk about it. Or acknowledge her existence.

"Yes, because I was the one that ignored my _friend _after she asked for your comfort, I was the one that broke that trust."

She knew the girl was right, she should have done something more to reach out to her, but she was freaking out. The hours after her leaving were filled with constant, if not insistent, thoughts of her. Like they had always been there and she was just blind to them before. Like seeing Jade actually feeling something had unlocked some vault in her and the flood gates were open. She couldn't deal with this.

"Well. I..."

"Exactly you can't even deny that it's wrong."

Her voice held far too much emotion for her liking and if she could change that fact she gladly would. Emotion was not supposed to be attributed to Tori Vega, none that counteracted her usual disdain that was.

"You know, that's not fair! When something is dropped on you and you have no understanding of new feelings afterwards sometime... sometimes you don't act in the right ways, and it's wrong and."

Her arms were moving as she spoke, rising and falling with the sureness of the words and then the uncertainty of everything she was saying. For reasons beyond her understanding she felt responsible for Jade now, and had they been close, hell had they even been friends this would make sense to her.

Jade took a step towards her, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Well I guess I shouldn't have taken a chance on you after all. What was it you said"

Her brows raised mocking realization

"Oh right, 'I'm here for you'. I guess I was the idiot for believing that huh?"

Tori's face fell at the mention of her own words being reiterated back to her. Jade was right, she shouldn't have just left things they way they were. She should have been there and she knew it, but instead she pushed back the compulsion to own up to her own words and hid herself away.

The bell rang and the class clapped. Sikowitz the loudest a smile from ear to ear displayed across his face.

"Excellent ladies. I actually believed that you were in a real fight."

Jade rolled her eyes and stepped off the stage, walking straight to her chair to retrieve her bag and leave the room. Tori nearly ran after her, but decided that maybe it was best to let her cool off. An angry Jade was never something to enrage any further without paying for it. Some what akin to poking an a lion with a stick who had been starved for days. A lash out would be inevitable.

"Tori, good job."

She grabbed her bag and hiked it up on her shoulder, casting him a look that was far from appreciative.

"Do me a favour and stop pairing me with her."

She never waited for a response, instead she turned on heel and walked out of the room. Her locker came into view and she headed straight for it, opening it with more force than was probably needed she shoved her books inside and grabbed the ones for her neck class.

"Hey now, I know none of us like school but your books do not need to be abused."

Her eyes rolled to the side and Andre took a step back as if expecting her to lash out. He knew that things got heated back in the class room, but up until this moment he thought her and Jade had just been acting. So there was truth to what was being said back there? His brow furrowed in confusion.

"So uh, back there... that was all fake right?"

Another look and he had his answer.

"So it wasn't. Huh? Mind telling me what happened between you two ladies?

Tori sighed and hung her head, not wanting to talk about it. She knew the moment she did things that she didn't want tumbling out of her mouth would do just that. She knew further though that Andre was not the type to leave things alone when he knew something was going on. He wouldn't push, but he'd ask when he could until eventually she told him.

"Yes there was truth to our little fight, no I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded, just like she had expected, he didn't want to push her.

"Alright Tor -"

"I mean we're not even friends and then I thought we could be and she just makes me so. You know? Of course you don't. How could you. Jade's like this force that I can't help -"

Andre raised a hand to interject and she stopped talking looking confused as to why he was interrupting her. He had asked and she was telling right?

"Whoa, for one I don't have an idea what you're talking about, second you just said that you didn't want to talk about it."

"We apparently my mouth and brain are not connected."

A grin crossed his face and she held up a finger.

"Don't you dare comment on that."

He didn't.

"Alright I am going to tell you this and I swear if you tell anyone I will threaten your manhood with a rusty blade."

The look that crossed his face was a mixture of confused, disgusted and fearful. He knew Tori was not the type to actually follow through on a threat like that, yet that was a chance that he couldn't take. Besides she was going to confide in him, and as his role of best friend he was obligated to listen to her secrets and hold them close.

"Well I can't tell you why or when, because I have no idea.. but I – Jade ended up at my house, I hugged her and my world fell apart just a little bit."

She was picking at her fingers as she spoke quietly, she wasn't even sure what words were going to come next, but Andre had a slight indication. He knew what it felt like to be there with Jade, he could tell by the look crossing, what he could see, of her down turned face. Which is why she was not able to see his face. His eyes grew wide and he held a hand up that she didn't see.

"I can't believe I am about to say this but -"

"Tori, you might want to -"

"No, I need to say this to know if I am crazy or not. I mean I have to be crazy right, absolutely out of my head because I think – No, I am pretty sure that I have feelings for Ja -"

"Jade!"

Andre explained interrupting the end of Tori's sentence, but he knew he was too late by the slight surprise that reached Jade's eyes as she stood behind Tori, who's eyes went wide with panic. This was not good. Maybe she hadn't heard anything, but she probably had.

"Hey Jade, how are you?"

Andre asked trying to keep the attention away from Tori.

"And you care because?"

Jade's arms fell against her chest, falling in on one another and she gave him a smug expression. She knew that it would take nothing to scare him away. Which right then she was adamant about doing.

"Well you know, we're friends, friends ask how their friends are... friendly curiosity. And I will be leaving now."

Tori watched as he left her standing there with Jade behind her. An almost annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah... cause real friends leave you to be alone with the lion."

She mumbled before turning around to face the girl behind her. She hadn't been expecting her to be so close, for their bodies to be nearly touching, and all breath pushed out of her lungs, a small squeak was all the left her lips and Jade cocked an eyebrow. Tori's eyes widened, hardly noticeable, and her head fell down, obstructing Jade's view of her face.

"So, can we have a civilized conversation now? " Jade asked

Still picking at her nails she said nothing for a moment, but feeling the stare boring into her chest she dared a look up. Where she'd expected to find disgust and maybe even hate she found nothing of the sort, more so a look of curiosity. Thing was with Jade you never knew what she was thinking. She could be toying with her if she had heard her.

"Relax, Vega. I didn't hear anything. Still, you should tell me what you were just telling Andre."

Jade watched as the worry and fear faded away from Tori's face and a relieved expression replaced what had lain there before. Now she was really curious. It must have been something very interesting for Tori to be this out of whack.

"Oh that is great!"

Jade raised an eye brow in question.

"Well not great. Just – uh anyways it was nothing important, just stupid Tori stuff."

Another questioning look from the taller of the two.

"Can you please just stop looking at me like that! Okay – I, it was just something embarrassing about me that Andre already knew about."

Jade smiled then, realizing why she was being so weird. Of course she wouldn't want her to know something embarrassing about her. No one liked sharing stuff about themselves, especially not that sort of thing. There were things people kept guarded within themselves, and the stuff of embarrassment had a greater need to be hid for some. She shrugged.

"Guess I'll just have to force it out of Andre."

Tori's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"Oh calm yourself, Vaga. I'm sure he won't tell me anyways."

The rest of the morning was spent with Tori hoping that Andre wouldn't let slip what she had told him. It wasn't that she felt she couldn't trust him not to tell, more so that she knew Jade's ability to get what she wanted from someone. The lunch bell sounded and she could swear she'd never hears a more glorious sound. She nearly sprinted to her locker, and grabbed her purse, trading it for the books he no longer needed. The tension that had been slipping away quickly returned when Lane stepped in front of her on the way outside.

"Tori! I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

She shuffled while he was speaking, obviously wanting to continue on her way. Leave it to Lane to be the least observant guidance counsellor she'd ever met.

Out side Jade takes her seat that their usual table, sitting directly across from Andre. Beck was the only other person already seated with him and studied her curiously. She doesn't say anything, instead opting to train her eyes on Andre's expectantly. Beck knew that look, and knew it well. She folds her hands together on the table, smiling and leaning forward just a little. He didn't know what she wanted from Andre, but his bet was she would get it, considering the worried look plastered all over the other boy's face.

Andre tried looking at anything but her, he knew she wouldn't be staring him down for any other reason than what he and Tori had been talking about this morning. To be honest, he was bugging out about it, and slightly put out by it. If memory served him correctly, and he knew it did, when he'd been in the same boat Tori had done all she could to convince him of otherwise, to serve a vivid reminder as to how their friend could actually be. Guess now she might understand what he'd been feeling, maybe more so.

"Yeah, you might as well just tell her"

Beck said before lifting his pizza to take a bite. He knew that it was not all too fair to Andre to have him seem like he was on Jade's side, but she wouldn't give in until he spilled whatever it was he knew. He wasn't on her side at all, but to save his friend the bull shit that could come with Jade's persistence, he'd try to make it easier for him.

His statement caused a groan to come from Andre and a curious stare to come from his ex girlfriend. He shrugged and continued paying his meal attention.

"Yes, Andre. Why don't you tell me your take on it?"

Confusion etched his face and she knew that she might be able to play this out well enough to get what she wanted. Really, she wasn't all too sure why she wanted to know. Not like she hadn't seen or heard of Tori's embarrassments over the past two years, right?

"What do you mean my take on it?"

He was freaking out internally, and that was quickly seeping into his exterior for all to see.

"Well I did hear the end of your conversation this morning. Never thought that would be Vega's style?"

She was fishing, she knew it, and Beck knew it. Luckily for her though the other boy hadn't a clue as to when she was lying or looking for an answer that she didn't know.

"Uh Jade I don't think we should be talking about this here. I don't even think she meant to tell me something so personal."

There was a moment of confusion flitting through Jade's eyes, only a moment where she was confused. All too quickly though the truth came rushing at her like a stampede and she felt it, like a blow to the chest she's not been expecting.

Again Beck studied her, gauging her reactions and what was being said. He realized then something that he was almost sure he didn't want to know.

"Wait, what are you talking about Andre?"

Her features abandoned all forms of confusion and instead fell into a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes. If he was talking about anything personal that Tori had told him, that she then wouldn't want Jade to know it was only obvious what had been said earlier before she'd interrupted.

"Uh, are we talking about the same thing"

"No, you're really not."

Beck interjected halfheartedly, making the only other occupants of the table turn curious looks his way. How in the hell would he even know what they were referring to, let alone what had been said?

"Whatever!" Jade stood from the table and tore off towards the school. She knew if she saw Tori it wouldn't be good, and as mad as she was that the girl had lied to her she didn't want to take it out on her. She was leaving, screw the rest of her classes, she was bored today anyways. Her mother would light into her about skipping again, and guess what, she didn't care.

Tori approached the table moments after Jade had stormed off, which she had seen. Her eyes narrowed in on Andre and he ducked his head.

"What did you say to her?"

Beck only listened.

"I swear I didn't tell her that you like... I mean I didn't tell her what you told me."

"Then why in the hell did she tare out of here, the anger coming off the girl could be seen a mile away."

"She might know that you lied to her about what you said to me this morning."

A worried look crossed her face. Did she know?

"Great Andre, great."

Later that night Beck found himself plated on Tori's door step, a movie in one hand and a tray of coffees in the other. He'd figure Tori was moping about her house, avoiding talking to Jade who by this point had gotten past the point of radio silence to wanting to know what Tori had said. He knocked and waited for the door to swing open. Hoping that a guy standing at her door with coffee and a movie would like a come on.

"Uh hey, Beck. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk. I know something and you need to talk about said something."

Confusion crossed her face, what in the world was he talking about. There was nothing significant that he could know that he would think she needed to talk about. That was assuming that Andre hadn't said anything. She didn't want to think that he would tell something she didn't want anyone to know, but she was admittedly paranoid at the moment.

"Do I kill Andre now or later?"

She stepped aside and let him in. He made his way to the couch taking a seat before saying anything. Placing the coffees and Movie on the table and looked up at her. A smile on his face that wasn't smug but still portrayed that he knew more than he should.

"He didn't tell me directly, but he almost let it slip in front of Jade. Granted she said you had already told her so he didn't know any better."

Tori was still standing by the closed door. Okay, so he knew, what did that mean for him being here. Did he want to tell her that it was a bad idea. Could she even talk about maybe liking Jade. It had only been realized and vocalized earlier that day. She hadn't had time to think about it at all. Maybe it was nothing and she didn't like her, was it ill placed feelings because she was just getting used to the change that was taking place in their friendship.

"Why do you want to talk about it?"

Beck only smiled again and held her coffee out to her.

Sitting down on the opposite end of the couch, taking a drink from the cup. She leaned back and didn't say anything about it. She really shouldn't be talking about this, or entertaining the idea at all. And especially not with Beck. There definitely wouldn't be anything to come of it, so why bother. Why was he even there?

"I know what you're thinking, and no, I am not here to tell you not to like her, or to back off. She's not my girl anymore."

"Whoa." She held up a hand to stop him. "There will be no being with. I mean I don't even like her. Or I don't think I do."

"You told Andre you did, and you think that she's attractive."

She only stared at him. Of course she thought Jade was attractive, someone would have to be blind not to think so. Her voice was attractive all on it's own, and only added to the list of talents the girl had. Shaking these thoughts from her head she looked to Beck again.

"Either way, don't let the fact that her and I dated to keep you from trying."

This was coming at her too fast.

"You talk like even if I did like her and was crazy enough to try, I would have a chance."

She paused

"Other than these past few days Jade and I had only barley got along. I think your here, and the gun is back there"

Pointing somewhere behind him.

"You've jumped that gun boy."

Her phone chiming to life interrupted their laughter and she reached for it. The smile fell from her face and she just stared at Jade's name shining back at her.

"Well, she knows I lied about what I told Andre."

"I thought we already knew that?"

Beck smiled.

"What do I say?"

"You could always try the truth?"

"Ohh no... she can't know if I don't even know for sure."

"What about when you do know for sure?"

Her phone chimed again, a different ring filling the room this time. She just stared at the screen, making no move to answer it.

"She's persistent when she wants something Tor', you should just answer it."

Dropping the phone to her lap she sighed. "No, I'll get nervous and blurt it out and she'll just have something else to tease me about. Not to mention that I still need to come to terms with the fact that I might, might like Jade."

"Okay if you're not sure of anything right now, then you don't have to be. Just know that I will be here to help you along the way. In the mean time how about we watch this movie, and drink this coffee. You don't have to have this all figured out in one day."

He laughed and she pouted looking to the screen as he put the movie in the player.

"I don't like her. Tomorrow the universe will be back to normal I swear."

Half way through the movie Tori was just starting to focus on it and laugh at Beck's commentary when a knock sounded against the door. Still laughing she opened the door. She stopped smiling.

Jade stood there arms crossed, about to ask her what the hell was going on when she noticed Beck looking over from the couch. Her lips came together tightly before she spoke.

"Oh, I see."

She turned to leave but a hand around her wrist stopped her.

"No, you see nothing. Not the way you think."

Okay maybe she didn't know what Jade was thinking, but she was almost certain that it was not a good thing.

Jade pulled her wrist out of her grasp, taking a step back as she did so. Her first reaction at seeing Beck sitting there might have been the wrong one, but what was she supposed to think? Better yet – why did she care? It wasn't like she hadn't been over Beck for quite some time now.

"Whatever, I could care less. What I want is for you to tell me what you lied about this morning."

There was a familiar bite to her voice, one that Tori wouldn't know, and one that Beck knew all too well. She was hurt. Beck stood from the couch after pausing to movie and made his way to the stairs. Glancing towards the door way he could only see part of Jade's face, but he knew that determined look. She wanted to know, and if he knew her like he thought he did Tori would be telling her by the time this conversation was over. He headed up the stairs and he didn't hear Tori sigh.

"Jade, does it really matter what I told him?"

"Well it was obviously something about me, so yes. It matters."

Tori grabbed her wrist again and pulled her into the house. This was not going to be an easy conversation to have without telling her the truth about what had been said, and she would at least like the comfort of having it inside and not in her open front door way. Also, if she could help it, she wouldn't be telling her what happened.

"Vega, don't pull me around."

"Oh shush, it's better than talking in my door way."

Jade doesn't sit, but runs a hand through her hair.

"Just tell me what you said had nothing to do with anything that's happened over the past few days."

"No. No, it wasn't anything like that. I promise. Please believe me."

"Okay."

Expecting more of a fight from her the almost immediate compliance from jade caught her off guard, how did she react to this. The past few days Jade had seemed to make it her job to throw Tori off, to show her new sides of herself that Tori wouldn't have thought existed.

"Okay. Just that easy?"

Jade didn't smile but the look if irritation was no longer displayed either. Was that relief that Tori saw there now? What could be so bad about what had happened over the past few days, maybe she thought that Tori would blab about her having a soft side, or her home life. She had to know Tori better than that, right?

"Tori, darling, you've many talents. One you don't have, however, is lying. I believe you."

From upstairs Beck could her the conversation and he was as surprised, if not more so, as Tori had been at the easy convincing. He smirked. He'd has suspicions since day one, but now they were becoming just a little more clear.

"So, you're not going to ask me anymore"

She was hoping that would be the end of it so she could just think this through, and then be done with this craziness. Admittedly that would mean she would have to stop staring at her like she wanted to eat her. Okay, not a thought she needed. Jade smirked.

"Oh no. I am still want to know. Now I don't have to me mad and I can find ways that are more entertaining to make you tell me."

"Oh dear I don't like the sounds of that."

Jade smiled. As much as she wanted to know she wouldn't push her. Right now she was going to ponder just why it was that she didn't want to be mad at her. It had always been so easy before, right?

"Beck you can come down now and stop eavesdropping."

Tori looked to the stairs when beck started down the stairs, offering her a smile only she would understand. He looked between the two girls, and resisted the urge to smirk as Jade never took her eyes off Tori.

"Hey, why don't you stay and watch a movie with us?"

Jade didn't answer, only plunked herself down on the couch. Looking to the other two when they didn't sit down right away.

"I don't bite guys, come sit."

They both took a seat on either side of her and Beck threw her the remote.

"You won't like the movie we were watching, so pick something on Netflix."

An hour later, in a dark living room Beck was smiling at the scene beside him. Jade was sitting wide eyed at the screen. Immersed in the horror movie going on on the screen, while Tori had her face buried in Jade's shoulder, peeking every few seconds then letting a small shriek out before hiding against Jade again.

This was going to be an interesting ride.

"Well girls, I need to head home. I'll see you at school."

A/N: Well there it is, after a very long wait. I am sorry for that by the way. Hit a block that wouldn't go down without a fight. Sorry if it seemed scattered. Next will be updated much quicker, and better.

As always. Please read and review. :)


End file.
